When The Leaves Fall
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Darkness is coming and all clans are getting ready for it. But during one of the traning sessions Brambleclaw finds a cat. How does Firestar know this rouge? And then...when the darkness comes for the clans can they unite or will they all be destroyed?
1. Stranger To Thunderclan

**A/n: Alright I was actually asked to write this but it was a lingering story in my mind. ^^ please enjoy this, I hope you all like it, and to those who haven't please read "Thistleclaw's Wish" I really would like some reviews because right now I feel like no one enjoys it. But I hope you at least enjoy this story.**

**Warnings: Might have spoilers for Firestar's Quest, Skyclan's Destiny, and the knewist warrior series books.**

**Other warnings: Pairings are uncertian for a bit but I must say that you can sugest pairings. I will have some I really like in this though.**

**^^ I hope you like this and I also hope that my friend who asked me to do this will like it xD**

**When The Leaves Fall**

**Chapter 1: Stranger To Thunderclan**

"Brambleclaw!" Dustpelt said with a sigh as the deputy looked down at the older warrior. "This is pointless, less than half of the clan can jump into trees like that!" He said and shook his head.

Brambleclaw let out a long sigh and jumped down next to the older warrior and looked at him. "I know but for us to have an advantage we have to use this. Remember how it worked so well against Shadowclan. This really can help us now you know." He said and nodded. "And remember this isn't the only exorcise that we are working on. As soon as the cats here get good at this we can move onto the next move alright?" He said and Dustpelt sighed and nodded some.

"Fine Brambleclaw, but if any cat gets hurt because of this then I will put all blame on you." He said and went over to the others to practice with them. Brambleclaw watched for a long moment before going to check on the other group that he had Lionblaze watching over since he needed to watch his own group. He might as well check on the other to make sure things were going well. When he got there he heard the screeches of cats fighting. His eyes widened and he ran into the clearing to see what was going on. He found the group he had here fighting with a rouge. However they didn't seemed to be attacking the rouge, and as soon as he saw the rouge he knew why. He was injured, badly too. There was a cut across his forehead and he was panting. His sides had claw marks and he smelled of all clans.

"Please…" He panted. "I…just…need…to…see…Firestar…" He said, his eyes flashing to desperate.

"How do you know our leader?" Cloudtail said abruptly. The white warrior was father protective of they're leader, well then again he was related to him since he was Firestar's sister's kit, and Firestar had also been his mentor.

"P-please! I-I bring no harm!" The rouge said. Brambleclaw sighed knowing he had to intervene before someone attacked the rouge.

"That's enough…" Brambleclaw spoke as he walked up. The area went instantly silent. He turned to Lionblaze. "Take the others to the group I was watching and you watch them as well. Cloudtail come with me to escort this rouge to the camp." He said and walked over and supported the cat while Cloudtail walked to the cat's other side and supported him from that side. Lionblaze nodded and the others headed back to the other clearing while Cloudtail and Brambleclaw showed the rouge to the camp. As soon as they entered all cat's turned to face them, all of them glancing at the other. Sandstorm was silent before she headed to get Firestar, something was in her eyes that no cats of the clan seemed to understand. As Firestar came out of his den on the high ledge he paused before slowly coming down.

"…"Firestar was silent for a long moment before closing his eyes and he paused. He then continued to come closer, stopping not far from them and sitting down. He gazed at the rouge for a long moment before he spoke. "It has been a long time has it not?" He spoke and the clan gasped in shock. Firestar knew this cat? How? Why?

The cat himself paused before dipping his head to the Thunderclan leader. "Yes it has been a while hasn't it?" The rouge spoke and then winced softly as Cinderheart touched her nose to his pelt before brushing her tail over him.

"Firestar before anything is done should Jayfeather and I work on these wounds?" She asked. "I think that it might be the best thing to do…he looks pale." She said and the leader nodded. She smiled then lead the rouge to the Medicine Cat den where Jayfeather was waiting, his tail swishing back and forth. The rouge paused then dipped his head to the medicine cat, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>By the time the rouge was finished getting his wounds treated and walked down out into the clearing all cats had heard about him. He was silent as he sat down as Firestar approached and sat down a little way away from the rouge. The others circled around them silently and waited to see what was going on. Sandstorm sat down on Firestar's left and Graystripe assumed his position at Firestar's right. Brambleclaw sat next to the gray warrior and waited for this to start. His tail flicked and Jayfeather sat next to him, Lionblaze then sitting by him. Cinderheart sat besides Sandstorm, Dovewing sitting next to her. The rouge took a breath and Firestar began to speak.<p>

"I did not ever think I would see you again. After I left, I thought you would all be in peace, but from seeing this I assume something has gone wrong…" Firestar spoke and the rouge closed his eyes.

"You have assumed right…not to long ago a message came to Echosong…and this message was one that sent chills down every cat's spine. **Before the leaves fall the clans must unite to keep the dark at bay. Air, the swift and the loyal. Sky, the strong and the power. Darkness, the fierce and the sly. Water, the sleek and the hidden…and the Clan of lost, the jumpers and the seeing**." Just like he had said those words sent pure chills up the others spines. Firestar was not sure what to say really but then he closed his eyes.

"There was much more to this wasn't it?" Firestar asked slowly and took a deep breath.

"Yes…there was much more…**Sharp, Leaf, Bramble, Jay, Dove, Lion, Tiger, Crow, Storm, Tawny, Fire, One, Misty, Black, must come to realize the power that they hold within them, the ones chosen to bring forth the path that will help them win. One become tainted, and one other shall fall.**" He said then took a breath. "There was one other to this as well. Something…that I have a bad feeling about. **Old enemies will rise and with it shall bring forth the ones that are dangerous and ones that will use those who are weak…**" Firestar swallowed and looked to the sky.

"Tonight is the full moon…." He spoke. "Tonight we need to warn the other clans of this but…before that shall you tell me why you are the only one to come to this place?" He said. "Where are the others?"

The rouge closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "…I…I…I ran away…the others were…they were…taken by the darkness…they attacked, and…I was the only one to get here…th-the others I'm not sure of…b-but…my leader…she…she has to be alive still!" He mewed and took a deep breath. "…She would never turn…" He whispered softly. "She has her kits to worry about as well…she would never turn…because I know she has no evil in her heart…"

Firestar nodded then headed to the high ledge and jumped onto it. "Let all cat's old enough to catch they're own prey gather bellow the high ledge for a clan meeting!" He called to the cats that were not already there in the clearing. Cherrypaw and Molepaw ran out of the apprentice den and eagerly awaited the announcement. Firestar paused before he spoke.

"I need to tell you all of something I did many moons ago. This was back when we rested in the old forest, I was leader at the time but as some of you know in that period I left, Sandstorm coming with me. I left no explanation sept to the ones I trusted. I left because of dreams I had of an ancient clan. Sky Clan. This clan was chased from the forest because of the twolegs moving into they're home…they were drove out and forgotten over time. I left and I rebuilt this clan with Sandstorm's help. The leader is Leafstar…" He looked to his daughter Leafpool for a moment before looking over all of the cats.

"Today though we have once more found a contact with these cats…Sharpclaw would you step forward for me please?" The leader spoke and the rouge slowly stepped forward and sat in front of the gathered cats. He was silent, not speaking about anything. Firestar then continued to speak. "This is Sharpclaw, the deputy of the new Skyclan. Sharpclaw has brought us troubled news and we now know of what we are dealing with…" He took a deep breath. "Sharpclaw, please stand. I do need to ask you this in front of my clan…do you trust our judgment?" He asked.

Sharpclaw stood and looked up at him silently. "…I…I do Firestar. You saved me from not knowing my truth, you showed me the path of a true warrior. I shall trust your clans judgment." He said it without any hesitation. He knew what he was doing here. He knew the reason he had to agree, and he would.

"…Good now…these are the cats coming with me tonight for all of this telling of truth. Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Sharpclaw, Graystripe, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cloudtail, Brichfall, Bumblestripe, Whitewing, Brightheart, Hollyleaf, Squirrelfligjht, Leafpool. Please be ready for anything all of you understood?" He spoke and he got nods. He walked down then and motioned for them all to rest before the moon came up and it was time to leave…

When the time came and they told the clans Firestar could only wonder what would happen. Would they believe him or would they just outcast this and ignore it but when it came to pass they would finally realize that some things like this were important...and who were the chosen cats to lead this? What did those omens mean...and what about Leafstar? So many things were still to be found out...and when those answers came...was there even going to be someone to recive them? Would the clans still be here...or would Dark take over like many of them feared...?


	2. Heed the Warning or!

**When the Leaves Fall**

**Chapter 2: Heed the Warning or-!**

Sharpclaw followed Firestar silently. The strong legged cat was worried of what would happen at the gathering. He had been chased from all but one territory and if they knew he was the same cat would they even begin to listen to him or would this all be in vein? Would his travels from his clan, through the mountains, through the attacks of everything, and to these clans, all wash down the drain…? Would they even consider what he said to be true or not? It worried him…what was real and what was fake…? What were the lies and what was the truth?

"You alright Sharpclaw?" A voice spoke and the tom looked up to meet the eyes of one of the youngest Thunderclan warriors, Dovewing. She was kind, and well she seemed to actually give a care about Sharpclaw unlike most of the others. He nodded a little bit to her and then blinked as they came to a tree where other cats were crosing to some kind of island. "That's where our Gatherings are held, be careful the bark is somewhat slick around Greenleaf because of the water." She explained to him. He nodded and blinked as a jet white cat with heafty black paws walked over to Firestar.

"That's Blackstar. He's the leader of Shadowclan." Dovewing said and looked at Sharpclaw. "The other one is Mistystar, the leader of Riverclan...and the last one over there is Onestar leader of Windclan...I wonder why they were all waiting for Fires-" She was cut off by another cat's mew, and she instantly went still. It took her a moment to get clam. She turned to face a tabby, that reminded Sharpclaw much of the Thunderclan deputy. "Tigerheart..." Dovewing spoke slowly, not sure what she could say much else. She looked rather worried for some reason. Sharpclaw frowned softly at her look. He could already tell the clan the other was from.

_He smells of Shadowclan, but then why are his eyes showing such an emotion to that not from his own clan?_ The Skyclan warrior thought. He knew cats were not supposed to like those from the other clans. But he also knew that some outerclan love happened like that. But Dovewing could not be one of those breaking the rules? She was just to nice to do so, or so he thought. If he knew the truth then he would have thought different of course but he didn't know it of course.

"Dovewing I...just wanted to know can I speak with you?" Tigerheart asked, he shuffled his paws uneasily and looked at her. Dovewing heasitated before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Tigerheart but I was told to help Sharpclaw out." She said and looked back at the elder cat who's tail was flicking back and forth. He had sat down to wait as the others all but the leaders and deputies and a few others crossed over the tree. Sharpclaw _knew _he saw a ting of jealousy in the Shadowclan cats eyes as the young female spoke. Sharpclaw then dismised it with a flick of his tail and silently got up as Dovewing once more started walking. Tigerheart fell into step next to her and he could catch flicks of the conversation. He could tell the tom was trying to get something through to Dovewing but...she seemed to try and deny it every time. He could tell that it was maybe because she didn't want to...be involved with him?

"Ah! Sharpclaw watch out!" He heard Brambleclaw and Dovewing mew right before he felt something ice cold touch him. He felt teeth scrape his neck as he was lifted out of the ice cold substance, now realizing he had fallen into the water. He shook out his fur but remained shivering as a cat aproched and sniffed him.

"He's fine, no harm done." He said and turned to Blackstar. "Blackstar he's nothing to worry about. He smells Thunderclan." He said then turned to Sharpclaw. "My name is Littlecloud, I'm the Shadowclan medicine cat. Sorry if you know this already I just thought that it would be a good idea to say...just an instinct." He said then followed after his clan silently.

Sharpclaw would not admit it to anyone but he was actually rather cold after he fell into the lake. He shivered softly and then blinked as Dovewing started licking his pelt in an effort to warm him up. Mistystar blinked softly then walked over slowly. She sniffed him before she let out somewhat of a sigh and started to try and warm him up as well. Tonight was the day of the gathering and of course it would not be good to let a cat freeze even if he was from another clan. Blackstar was staring deeply at Sharpclaw, Onestar was flicking his tail, sitting next to Firestar. Firestar's ears twitched and then he asked.

"Sharpclaw do you think you are able to speak tonight? Or shall I send you back with Dovewing?" He mewed. Sharpclaw looked at the Thunderclan leader that saved his clan from vanishing forever into the darkness.

"Firestar I understand what you are saying, but you and I both know the warnings need to be said…I can not turn back now, more so after I came this far for this message…"

"What in the world is he talking about?" Blackstar, the Shadowclan leader hissed at Firestar. Shadowclan and Firestar were allies at the moment but the Shadowclan leader still had his own opinions about things. For example he still believed that Thunderclan was a mix of half breeds, but at the same time they were still strong. Onestar flicked his tail more and turned to face the Thunderclan leader as well.

"I would like to know what is going on here as well Firestar. He smells of your clan, but what he said makes no sense as to him being here…may you explain what is going on here?" He asked, looking at the leader his eyes narrowed.

Firstar dipped his head to the other two leaders as Mistystar started heading for the island. Firstar then said. "You will all know in the gathering, come now before we are late." He said and followed after the Riverclan leader. Dovewing helped Sharpclaw onto the tree trunk that let the cats cross over from they're land to the island. She helped him along and at the end Ivypool helped him off. Blackstar still looked annoyed however and Onestar was curious about this new cat. He did smell of Thunderclan but at the same time the Windclan leader new better than that. He had never seen this cat before in the other clan, yet his name was of a warrior, and he seemed to only arrive today…

As the gathering began Sharpclaw came to sit next to Brambleclaw. Many of the other cats were outraged by this, wondering why a non-deputy would be sitting up there. Sharpclaw moved uneasily, he was not liking all of the attention he was getting and how many cats that were looking at him. After all his clan had nothing like this number of cats in it…much less actually even with the kits that were born nearly every year they still were small in numbers.

"…" Blackstar moved to speak first but then he stopped and looked at Firestar before backing down slowly. Firestar blinked as Onestar nudged him to speak. Firestar was hesitant but then moved to speak.

"Cat's of all clans I know you are wondering why there is a cat in our midist that does not belong to any of the four clans. I know this may cause a raucous but please bear with me." He said and took a breath. "As some of you know after the battle with bloodclan but before Brambleclaw was a warrior I left on a journey. This journey was to bring back a clan that had once lived in the old forest where the twoleg place had been built. This clan was known as Skyclan, and today you see one of these cats right here right now. His name is Sharpclaw, and he is the deputy of this lost clan that Sandstorm and I brought back from non-existence. Sharpclaw has come with some…disturbing news as I should put it. Sharpclaw please stand and I want you to explain what happened to your clan…" The leader flicked his tail to silence the cats below who broke in protest but with all leaders telling them to stop they all went silent.

Sharpclaw took a breath and stood slowly. He looked over the cats before he was motioned to jump into the tree. He hesitated but then easily jumped up, his strong legs showing, making cats gasp in shock. He then stood between Firestar and Onestar. "Y-yes…Cat's of the clans I am the deputy from Skyclan…but I fear that I may be the last. Many of my clan have been lost to the darkness, and before anything could happen to me I ran…I was guided by Cloudstar, the last leader of my clan before we were brought back. He was the one driven from his home so long ago. He lead me here, to this place to warn you all…I f-fear that my warning might not help though. Our medicine cat Echosong told us of three omens that…are well feared by some cats that know already…" Sharpclaw paused and turned to Firestar who was hesitant.

"Sharpclaw is telling the truth for those of you that do not believe him. T-though…I…" He didn't know how to put what he was going to say next before Sharpclaw then started to speak once more, he seemed out of it, his eyes were clouded as the omens he had once told came out. The leaders of the other clans were shocked and so were many cats. One yelled out lies but that was when a voice yelled out.

"He is speaking the truth and I am right in front of you…" Sharpclaw's ears pricked and then his eyes went down softly. A cat was walking into the clearing, her eyes showing concern but it also showed that she was serious. She stopped looking at Firestar and then dipped her head to him. "…Firestar it is nice to see you again…" She spoke then looked over the other leaders for a moment. "…My name is Leafstar, and I am the leader of Skyclan…" She said as a tom walked up behind her, nuzzling her neck softly. "…and this is my mate, Billystorm…" The tom was silent however but his gaze was locked with Sharpclaw's.

Sharpclaw moved to jump down but was stopped by both Onestar and Blackstar. The Skyclan deputy swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew he was being ordered to jump down but he was being stopped. He became silent as Firestar jumped down, Mistystar following. Blackstar and Onestar also followed but kept Sharpclaw between them. Sharpclaw was uneasy, what was going on? Why was he suddenly being guarded by the two leaders and why was his leader here? What just was going on...?

"Sharpclaw please come overe here." Leafstar spoke but was cut off by Brambleclaw who walked over. Leafstar smiled a little but at him but then blinked as he started to speak to her.

"I'm Brambleclaw, deputy of Thunderclan...please just follow me back to the territory." He said and started walking. Billystorm looked at his mate before he then followed after Brambleclaw. Dovewing went over to Sharpclaw and licked his ear.

"Come on we should follow before cats start crowding and bugging you..." She whispered to him softly and lead him off down after Brambleclaw silently then. Onestar flicked his tail before he nodded to Firestar and followed them silently. Dovewing and Brambleclaw didn't question it, they knew the other clan leaders were now involved in this, and they needed to keep going here...

* * *

><p><em>"N-no!" Sharpclaw cried out as the world turned around him. He let out a shrill cry as he saw his clanmates falling. This dream had to be...wait dream...dream? This was all a dream? N-no way...how did he know this was a dream? Wait...this was no dream this was...an omen...some kind of warning...<em>

_**Misty, One, Fire, Black, Leaf, must fall to Last hope fall.**_

_"...Misty...One...Fire...Black...Leaf...Last...hope?" Sharpclaw whispered and then closed his eyes slowly and the sky fell down on him..._

_**Darkness will rule all if no one will ever stop it. Sharp believe in a different code, head back to the home, and see the truth...see what was left behind and get the Kin of the leader...o...f...F...i...r...e...a...n...d...a...l...o...s...t...c...l...a...n...m...a...t...e...**_


	3. The Old Forest is Where We Need to go?

**When the Leaves Fall**

**Chapter 3: The Old Forest Is Where We Need to go?**

Sharpclaw woke shakily, sleeping next to Dovewing and Cherrypaw [Oddly enough that kind of creped him out because he had mentored a cat that started the same name]. However this one was probably much worse than his apprentice, because after all she was a little /too/ hyper at times. He took a deep breath and walked out of the den slowly. He then sat down in front of it and started to groom his fur. He decided that soon he should go tell Firstar of what he dreamed about but he was rather worried to. Last night Blackstar had left the camp but Onestar had stayed, for a reason or anotehr anyways, but the worst part was that Onestar wanted to know all he could about Leafstar. The Skyclan leader however had not answered any questions and was in the nurery with her kits. Billystorm had slept in a dry place behind the medicine cat den so that he would still be warm. He just wasn't used to sleeping with the clan cats yet after all he was a day cat back at they're clan...

"Sharpclaw you look disturbed." A mew knocked Sharpclaw from his thoughts. He looked up to see Onestar walking over to him. Sharpclaw was hesitant in replying then he nodded a little bit to the others words.

"Yes, s-something is bothering me..." He murmured then froze, for a moment Onestar flashed into Cloudstar's image but then went back to being normal. "Ah...I...wake Firestar?" He whispered. "I uh...well should say something to both of you maybe..." He said uneasily, but the Windclan leader seemed to understand and nodded before heading to the Highledge and jumped up a few times before he vanished into Firestar's den. It was not but a moment later before Dovewing and her sister padded out of the den that Sharpclaw was sitting by. Dovewing smiled at him and Ivypool headed off to go get Jayfeather about some cuts on her pelt. Before Dovewing could speak to him Brambleclaw aproched, after having come out from Firestar's den.

"Sharpclaw, Onestar said you had something to speak about?" The Deputy asked and Sharpclaw nodded. Brambleclaw turned. "Come on then the two leaders are waiting." He said and started walking. Dovewing gave him a worried look but Sharpclaw just nodded to her then followed the Thunderclan cat. They went up to Firestar's den silently, nothing being spoken. Onestar was sitting next to Firestar whom was laying in his nest still. The Thunderclan leader looked tired, and he let out a long yawn as they came inside the den.

"Ah...Sharpclaw you told Onestar you has something to speak to us about?" Firestar asked as he began to groom the moss from his pelt. "Would you like to share with us what is going on?" He asked between licks. Sharpclaw wasn't sure how to exactlly tell the two leaders of what he saw, but he knew that he had to at some point.

"I was dreaming about being swallowed by water, a ting of odd tasting water as well, and I saw my clan falling in but then...the image chainged as a new voice came into play...I-it sounded like Cloudstar and he told me that _**Misty, One, Fire, Black, Leaf, must fall to Last hope fall.**_ By that I think he means the leaders of the clan...but then...I saw a forest slowly turn into twoleg homes...and well...then another voice spoke to me...I don't know who but this one kind of worried me..." Sharpclaw paused. He was not liking how non-like him he was acting but what was he supposed to do? He was disturbed by what he had seen and what he knew that he had to explain. "_**Darkness will rule all if no one will ever stop it. Sharp believe in a different code, head back to the home, and see the truth...see what was left behind and get the Kin of the leader...o...f...F...i...r...e...a...n...d...a...l...o...s...t...c...l...a...n...m...a...t...e...**_" He said slowly. Firestar's ears twitched and he looked at Sharpclaw for a long moment.

"...The old forest..." He whispered. "I fear that is what you saw..." He said then stood. "Brambleclaw...take Jayfeather with you and go to the other clans and tell them that we need to talk...the leaders and Deputies...understood?" The tabby cat nodded and walked off. Sharpclaw moved uneasily as the two leaders gazes were left on him now. "Sharpclaw...come with me...we shall go to the Moon pool to find out what is going on...Onestar stay here please. Sharpclaw and I will be back the next day. I don't want the other leaders to think we abandoned them...understood?"

Onestar nodded but he said nothing. He walked out of the den with his tail flicking as Firestar walked out as well. Sharpclaw followed as the leader yelled. "Chinderheart!" Sharpclaw's ears twitched but he just followed the leader as a gray she-cat came up blinking.

"Yes what is it Firestar?" She mewed as she licked one of her paws. Sharpclaw realized she was probably in the middle of groming her fur when the leader called for her.

Firestar cleared his throat. "Since you remember being Cinderpelt, I need you to come along with Sharpclaw and I to the Moonpool..." He said then flicked his tail. "Now come along we need to hurry before it gets to late." He said and started to head off. Cinderheart blinked but followed without complaint about anything. Sharpclaw silently followed them to the 'Moonpool'. He didn't know what this was, but deep down he had a feeling...

* * *

><p><em>I don't want this to end Badly...<em>

_I know of the pain that can be brought forth._

_But no one seems to understand me._

_Why am I doing this?_

_I don't understand it anymore..._

* * *

><p>An: I know this is short but this was about all I could get out. I'm sorry for you that really want this to be updated but I know now that I mighed have to wait for a bit for the next book "The Last Hope" so I can get a better understanding of the dark forest. I might get in another chapter or so but until then this ir probably on hold...sorry.


	4. The Old Forest

**A/n: Ello, well I know this has been long awaited. I'm really sorry about that but now finally here is the next chapter of "When the Leaves Fall" :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>When The Leaves Fall<span>**

**Chapter 4: The Old Forest**

* * *

><p>Sharpclaw POV: (Yes this chapter shall be in his POV)<p>

I lay down next to Firestar and gaze down into the Moonpool. This was where I would find out the truth about what was going on...why I am having these dreams...and more...I hoped anyways. But in the end I would never know what was the truth would I? I sigh softly and as Cinderheart tells me to lap the water softly I take one lap and then close my eyes as the others do. It is not long before I feel the wind in my fur and my eyes slowly open. I see trees, and cats walking around me. Some elders, I presume, are sharing tongues and telling stories to young kittens that play around while they talk. I can't help but let out a smile at this, it's so...cute...then I notice someone...Firestar. He is sitting next to a white haired tom cat that is rather fragile it appears. Next to him a blue cat sits and she cleans her paws as Firestar speaks. Sharpclaw paused before walking over slowly, stepping carefully. Yet, it appeared that they couldn't hear nor see him. I paused then, noticing the white haired tom was looking right at me, but his gaze, I noticed, was behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing a gray haired tom, Graystripe. I watched him, he was talking with another, a young apprentice I guessed? I wasn't exactly sure. I then heard the blue cat speak and I turned back to them. "Fireheart, I do want to ask you...do you feel we are doing the right thing here? I mean...we exiled him, but I still feel like he is somewhere in the clans..." She looked defeated as she spoke and Firestar looked down. His tail flicked back and forth as he seemed to think. The white tom sighed softly, and laid down, he closed his eyes as he listened to the conversation. Suddenly though Firestar looked right at me.

"...who...?" He whispered and I blinked, did he see me? Wait, this was a good sign wasn't it? Yes I believe that it was. I dipped my head as a voice whispered into my ear. _Warnings will not change the future, but they must be said. Be wise Sharpclaw._ I looked at them, all cats in the clearing now gazing at me. "Are you a messenger?" Firestar whispered and I nodded some to him.

"Yes I am Firestar." I said and his eyes widened. I smiled weakly as the cats all looked at him. "I am a messenger from the future, warnings you will not remember but shall know. Cats from here will take those warnings to starclan beyond my own ancestors from which they have come. I am from a lost clan, long ago lost...you will learn of us later on in your life Firestar. For now I will just tell you my name. I am Sharpclaw, and I do have the omens to say...let me now speak..." He dipped his head again as his body seemed to let his spirit go and another spoke for him. "**Before the leaves fall the clans must unite to keep the dark at bay. Air, the swift and the loyal. Sky, the strong and the power. Darkness, the fierce and the sly. Water, the sleek and the hidden…and the Clan of lost, the jumpers and the seeing**." The spirit in me paused before then saying. "**Sharp, Leaf, Bramble, Jay, Dove, Lion, Tiger, Crow, Storm, Tawny, Fire, One, Misty, Black, must come to realize the power that they hold within them, the ones chosen to bring forth the path that will help them win. One become tainted, and one other shall fall**. **Old enemies will rise and with it shall bring forth the ones that are dangerous and ones that will use those who are weak…**" Once more there was a pause in the words and he gazed at Firestar before slowly moving, it was not me, it was the spirit who moved.

Firestar gazed at me, but he was seeing the spirit, and I could tell from the look in his eyes. Finally he closed his eyes. "I...seem to understand. You are telling me for later on, but I do not understand why I am a target...why would it not be someone else in the clan besides me?" He asked, seemingly not being able to grasp the situation.

"Firestar, I am a spirit of Starclan, Thunderstar, the first leader of this clan. I have taken over this body momentarily because I need to tell you these omens. You are the Fire that will save this clan, forever and ever...yet you do not even trust yourself in the future. You need to be careful. You are a prime target in the future for an attack... You may be a strong leader but when it comes down to it you seem to fall short of the goal you want to reach. Firestar, you have an omen all in your own...a warning from the cats of old. When your old enemy rises from his grave, you will be the target, you cannot fall to the darkness..." He paused before he looked at the nursery.

"...a young kit with the power of his father, the appearance, but not the heart of him. He is a hope, and you must realize it..." The spirit closed my eyes as he spoke, and I was silent myself. "There are keys here in this forest Firestar...only later will you realize it, and now we must head back to where the clans lie. We will come back, I must say that. It will be sometime later...and things will be different." His gaze turned to the blue cat. "...Have a good rest Bluestar." I felt myself start to fade as Thunderstar's last words came from his mouth. "**Misty, One, Fire, Black, Leaf, must fall to Last hope fall. ******Darkness will rule all if no one will ever stop it. Sharp believe in a different code, head back to the home, and see the truth...see what was left behind and get the Kin of the leader ...o...f...F...i...r...e...a...n...d...a...l...o...s...t...c...l...a...n...m...a...t...e...**"**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly. I was feeling stiff, my legs feeling as if I would fall right back over at some point. I somehow managed to get up and I looked over at Firestar. He was still in dream I could tell, but there seemed to be something wrong. Blood ran down his shoulder...my eyes widened and I nudged Cinderheart who jerked awake and then blinked. Her eyes also widened when she saw the hurt Thunderclan leader. She tried to wake him but nothing seemed to be working. I could hear the leader mumbling in his sleep and I frowned softly. I could not make out the words but they seemed to be quick, and he seemed to be frightened for some reason as well.<p>

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his paws, eyes wide. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing. "You alright?" Cinderheart whispered and the Thunderclan leader shook his head. It was clear he just wanted to get back to the clan. "Firestar...what happened?" I knew you were not supposed to share dreams from Starclan...but I had to wonder. Did Firestar actually go to Starclan? Or...did he not? I wasn't sure, but I was still rather...worried about him somewhat. The shoulder injury appearing from no where was of the most concern...but the Thunderclan leader just silently started to walk away down the pathway. Silently I followed him, and Cinderheart trailed behind me. "Sharpclaw?" She whispered as she came to pace beside me.

"Yes?" I asked her and she looked at me with eyes full of concern. She paused and looked back at Firstar, I waited for her to give me words as she seemed to think about her wording. Her trail dagged behind her, so I could tell what she wanted to say was not a favor to her.

"What...if Firestar ends up on the wrong side?" Her mew was soft. I blinked and looked over at her. What was she saying exactlly? "I-I'm afraid of something...Sharpclaw...I was talking with one of the older cats and she said she-she feared something...tha-that Firestar would change sides to protect all of us...what if he does?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know...all I know is we have to head back to where the old forest is...before I woke an anchient cat told me something...only a few of us can go, and I know that we have to be there two moons from the next moon. Sept we may not leave until the next moon...Firestar will have to choose in the time before we leve for the old forest. That is just the fact of the matter, we have no say in what he will choose Cinderheart...I am sorry, but that is the truth." I added when I saw the fear in her eyes. It was all true...so very true. Even I did not want to think of it...but the horrible reality was the fact that we just...could not stop the choices that Firestar made...not even if they happened to be the wrong choices...the hard, cold, truth...a truth that no one would ever want to think about...Now, it was just waiting to see what the leader would do. What path was he going to take?


End file.
